escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StannerOfLOONA/Escape the Night Season 1: My Way
**Hello! I will be updating this every day. I have only completed the first 6 episodes for now. Please do not be so close-minded that you have to hate on someone who has a different opinion than yours. I do have quite unpopular opinions. Thank you!** 'Episode 1 - An Invitation' Joey invites the guests to his mansion. Andrea and Tim form a friendship. Lele and Eva become close friends. Matt, Justine and Joey are talking with each other. Shane and Andrea go upstairs, despite being told not to, and find Sarah, the maid dragging away a dead body. At dinner, Shane is poisoned, and the group must solve clues to save him. Many people suspected Andrea of killing Shane, others suspected Sarah, the maid. They had to split up and find clues to save his life. They get the last puzzle solved with less than 1 minute until he died. They save Shane, and he says that to get back to 2016, 4 artefacts must be recovered. 1 life = 1 artifact. He says that someone is in league with the evil. 'Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine' Everyone talks about what just happened. Lele dislikes Matt. A lot. GloZell thinks Joey did it. The group accuses Andrea, but Shane defends her, saying that she didn't poison him. At voting, Lele votes Matt, and vice-versa. Eva votes with Lele. Sierra and Oli think of voting Andrea. Joey and Justine vote for GloZell. Shane, Andrea and Tim vote for Sierra as she hasn't done much. GloZell wants to vote Joey to go into the challenge. The first name pulled out is...Sierra. Everyone (except her voters) are shocked by this as they didn't know anybody that wanted her gone. The second name pulled out is...GloZell. GloZell assumes that Joey rigged the vote. They have to choose someone to help save them. Sierra chooses Oli, as she believes that he is helpful. GloZell chooses Shane since he is skilled. In the challenge, Oli completes the first two parts of the challenge with ease but is stuck on the last one. Shane is stuck on the first part, but completes it. Shane then completes the second challenge. Oli is almost done solving the last puzzle and...he does it, saving Sierra. Toxic gas fills GloZell's tube and she unfortunately dies. 'Episode 3 - Buried Alive' People suspect Shane of killing GloZell purposefully. They contact Caroline through a seance and one must be voted into her coffin. Matt thinks of voting Eva, since then Lele would be weak. Eva votes for Shane due to his shadiness. Lele, Oli and Sierra vote for Matt. Tim and Shane vote for Eva, who is accusing them. Andrea thinks Justine is weak and so votes for her. Justine votes for Lele because they don't know each other that well. Joey votes for Andrea as she sees her as useless. Arthur shuffles the cards and...Eva's name is pulled out from the hat. Lele screams for them to stop as Eva tries to run away. Marvin the groundskeeper drags her into the coffin as she screams for help. Sierra and Oli try blocking out the screams. 'Episode 4 - Mannequins' Lele stops talking to everyone and calls Matt evil. When the group is searching for clues, Tim pulls back Andrea and Sierra aside to go take a look At it. At voting for Perverse Games, everyone but Joey, Justine, Tim, Andrea and Matt vote for Matt. Joey and Justine vote for Andrea. Tim votes for himself. Andrea and Matt vote for Lele. The first name selected is...Matt. The second name selected is...Andrea. After doing some haunting things, they find out that they can betray anyone. There isn't much arguing and they both think of the same person...back in the lounge, Lele starts to choke. She falls to the ground and dies. Matt doesn't want people to know that he killed her, so Andrea says that she killed her by herself, but Matt feels too bad, so he says that he also killed her. Joey is quite mad at them for this. 'Episode 5 - Freak Show' After returning a loose act, the guests are invited to a circus by a ring leader. He also has the last artifact, so the guests are told that to get it, two, chosen by vote, must go through circus challenges. Many notice Oli and Sierra's lack of contribution to the group. Andrea and Justine vote for Sierra. Shane and Tim vote for Oli. Joey votes for Matt. Oli votes for Shane. Matt votes for Joey. Sierra votes for Tim. The first name pulled out is...Oli. The second name pulled out is...Shane. Shane wins the first challenge, and Oli wins the second. In the tiebreaker challenges, whoever impresses the audience the most lives, and the other is thrown into a pull with pirhanas in them. The one who gets ripped apart by the pirhanas is...Oli. Shane returns, sad for Oli yet angry that somebody voted him in. Episode 6 - Did Someone Call for An Exorcist? Sierra is sad about Oli's death, and she knows that she has to step up her game if she wants to survive. When they find out that someone must be in the centre of a seance, Sierra volunteers immediately. Matt appreciates Sierra working with the team, and the two pf them bond. They meet a priest who tells them that two must be selected by vote to perform an excorcism. Sierra votes for Andrea. Matt votes for Justine. Justine, Andrea and Shane vote for Sierra. Joey votes for Matt. The first name selected is...Sierra. The second name selected is...Matt. Matt must hold down a woman who needs to be exorcismed, and if he lets go, he will die. Sierra reads the instructions carefully, as she wants Matt to live. She finishes reading it, and it says that she needs to put the rosary on either her or Matt. She thinks to how the group constantly called her useless, and put the rosary on herself, killing her. Matt blames himself for not trying to help. He gives up. Category:Blog posts